


For "Makes Me Wonder" by oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story art for <a href="http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/71076.html">Makes Me Wonder</a> by <a href="http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/">oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For "Makes Me Wonder" by oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily

Cover for the story [Makes Me Wonder](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/71076.html) by [oh_amelia a.k.a. Emily](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/).

This is for the downloadable pdf. version previously found @ Elyxer.co.uk

\- Cover -

  


**Story summary:** _(by author)_  
" Totally AU. Justin asks Brian for his help after Ethan won’t leave him alone. How far will Brian go to help the blond? And how far will Ethan go to make sure Justin is his?"

[Makes Me Wonder @ LJ](http://oh-amelia.livejournal.com/71076.html)


End file.
